


Not For Sale

by Inkyrius



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkyrius/pseuds/Inkyrius
Summary: Beruka muses on Selena's love of shopping.





	Not For Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



Beruka didn’t understand the appeal of shopping. You went out among a number of strangers to spend too much money on things you didn’t need. Clothes shopping was even worse. As long as you were covered and protected, your clothes didn’t matter.

This didn’t stop Selena from dragging her out to shop whenever they were both free.

It had started with the idea to buy matching accessories. Beruka was surprised by how pleased she was by the idea. She knew she wouldn’t forget Selena, but having a physical reminder was remarkably nice.

The next time, it had been because Selena needed to look good for Lady Camilla. Then it was because she wanted to check out the local shops while they were traveling. Then she stopped giving reasons at all, only demanding Beruka’s presence.

It was probably a bad idea. They were opening both Lady Camilla and themselves up to attack. Beruka considered putting an end to the expeditions many times.

And yet, for all that Beruka didn’t understand it, Selena seemed to be enjoying herself. Beruka didn’t want to be the one to ruin that.

Maybe someday she’d experience that joy herself. Until then, she was content to watch.


End file.
